


The One Who Holds the Stars

by marvelousbones



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [20]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Carnival, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: Kara desperately wanted to do a cheesy carnival date. She wanted to ride all the rides with Lena, play the carnival games and win her a bear, and lastly kiss her at the top of the Ferris wheel.





	The One Who Holds the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> 20\. Strength
> 
> Oof this ending is so cheesy lol I'm sorry. 
> 
> The title and ending is based on the song [Stars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TbLJyjfyACM) by Skillet. Their songs are all bops not gonna lie.

Kara was looking forward to the end of the day as she promised to take Lena to the carnival on the pier. Lena had never been to such a place before and Kara desperately wanted to do a cheesy carnival date. She wanted to ride all the rides with Lena, play the carnival games and win her a bear, and lastly kiss her at the top of the Ferris wheel. Kara knew it was all terribly stereotypical, but she figured Lena would enjoy it nonetheless.

The blonde had finished up her work early and Lena promised to take off work earlier so that they could go. This was their first date and Kara wanted it to go perfectly as she closed up her laptop and slid it into her messenger bag. She told Lena she'd pick her up from L-Corp as she hummed happily to herself.

Kara walked to L-Corp, enjoying all the sighs as she stopped to get Lena some flowers along the way. She arrived at the building as the front-desk security man, Hector, recognized her and let her up.

The blonde told waved to Hector and gave him a cheerful smile as she entered the elevator and rode up to the top floor where she knew her girlfriend was hard at work.

The doors opened with a quiet 'ding' as Kara adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder and the flowers in her other hand. She grinned at Jess who gave her a knowing smile and tilted her head to Lena's office.

Kara nodded in thanks as she knocked on Lena's door before sliding it open slowly.

"Kara!" Lena grinned as she closed her laptop.

Beaming, Kara reached her girlfriend's desk and took in her beauty for a moment, "I got you these."

Lena smiled as she leaned took the flowers from Kara and walked over to find a vase to put them in.

"You ready to go?" Kara asked as she watched Lena pack up her belongings.

Lena nodded as she finished packing then turned to give Kara a long hug.

Kara wrapped her strong arms around Lena with a content sigh when Lena melted in her touch.

"Take me home?" Lena asked as Kara pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Of course baby," Kara smiled as she grabbed Lena's hand and walked out of her office. They waved goodbye to Jess as she grinned at both of them, promising Lena that she'd be leaving in the next hour as well to enjoy her Friday night too.

They left L-Corp and entered the back ally where Kara took off her glasses, suit materializing over her work clothes. She tucked her glasses back into her messenger back and handed it to Lena. Kara then picked up Lena up bridal style, the young Luthor shifting her bag and Kara's onto her lap.

Lena hated flying, but the feeling of Kara's strong biceps wrapped around her always made her feel safe. She didn't let Kara fly her places often so the blonde felt it was a special occasion.

"You ready Ms. Luthor?" Kara grinned as she made sure Lena was comfortable in her grip.

"As ready as I'll ever be Supergirl," Lena responded, arms tightly wound around Kara's neck, bags secured in her lap.

Kara nodded as she took off to the sky, making sure her precious cargo remained cozy the entire time.

The super touched down on Lena's penthouse balcony, red boots hitting the ground gently. She let Lena down and grabbed the bags from her as Lena unlocked the sliding door that led into her apartment.

Kara followed her inside and set the bags on the table.

"I'm just going to head back to my loft real quick to change if that's alright with you?" Kara asked as Lena nodded and gave her a small smile. "I'll be _super_ quick."

Lena rolled her eyes fondly at her adorable girlfriend as she waved her goodbye then headed to her bedroom to change.

Kara had taken her bag and headed back to her own apartment to change into more casual clothes. Arriving at her apartment, she put her glasses back on as her suit dematerialized. Kara changed out of her work clothes into a nice pair of black jeans and a fitted white T-Shirt that hugged her biceps nicely. She put on a worn pair of black converse as she took her glasses back off, suit materializing once again over her outfit.

Arriving back at Lena's she slid the sliding door open and let herself in.

"Babe, you ready to go?" Kara asked, pulling her glasses out of her pocket and sliding them onto her face.

Kara felt her mouth go dry as Lena walked in wearing tight blue jeans that hugged her curves nicely paired with a low-cut hunter green blouse.

"You look amazing," Lena said, taking a step closer to Kara and running a long finger down Kara's sculpted arm muscles.

"That's my line" Kara grinned as she grabbed Lena's hand and tugged her towards the door.

Lena smiled as she locked up her penthouse and they walked down to the basement. Lena often had drivers, but for once she wanted to drive one of her luxury cars.

Kara stared at Lena's profile the whole drive as they arrived at the pier with Kara's directions. Lena parked as they got out and walked to get tickets hand in hand.

After riding all the rides, Kara enjoying them far more than Lena, they arrived at the carnival games.

Lena thought the games were rigged as she tried to explain the science behind them when Kara just pouted.

The young CEO was surprising good at the game where you had to knock down the bottles with a baseball and won Kara a small bear.

"Hey! I was gonna win you a bear" Kara pouted but accepted the bear happily before her eyes landed on a different game with a wide grin, "but, I know where I can win you the** biggest** bear."

Kara walked up to the 'Test of Strength' game with a confident smirk.

Lena shook her head but couldn't help bite her lip as Kara's strength always served to turn her on.

The teenage boy working the game eyed Kara up and down with a raise of an unimpressed eyebrow. Kara handed him over a dollar as the young man picked up the smaller hammer and handed it to Kara, gesturing to the shorter tower "that one is for women and children and you'll be more guaranteed to get a prize."

Kara couldn't help but make a face of disgust as she handed the man the mallet back gesturing to the bigger one "I think I can handle the big one just fine."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart," the boy replied as Kara eyed him t the unwanted nickname. She could practically feel her girlfriend glaring at the young boy from behind her.

A small crowd gathered to see the spectacle as Kara gripped the hammer, pretending to struggle a bit. Lena rolled her eyes at her overdramatic girlfriend but Kara just flashed her a grin and flexed her biceps.

Kara brought the hammer up and swung it over her head, bringing it down onto the level. The puck instantly shot up, up, up until it hit the bell at the top with a loud ding.

The blonde turned around with an exaugurated cheerful grin on her face and handed the young boy the mallet back, "I'd like the big brown teddy bear, _sweetheart_." Kara smirked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Lena heard the crowd cheer for Kara but she only had eyes on her girlfriend as the blonde came bouncing back to her with the large bear.

"I got you a present babe!"

Lena grinned as she took the bear Kara offered with a bright smile "I love him and I love you."

Kara's grin grew wider at the words as she grabbed Lena's free hand that wasn't holding onto the giant bear and led them to the Ferris wheel.

They waited in line and once it was their turn shuffled into the ride. Kara went in first, then Lena in the middle, then the bear closest to the door.

Kara's hand still remained wrapped around Lena's as they took in the night view together. Kara looked over and saw Lena's uninhibited smile and Kara thought she has never seen something so beautiful in her life (and she's been to at least three planets).

Lena turned when she felt Kara staring at her as she grinned, "what?"

"You're just really fucking gorgeous," Kara whispered as Lena felt all the air rush out of her lungs. She knew that Kara rarely cursed unless it was something super important.

Lena didn't know how to answer that in words so she just surged forward to press her lips against Kara's, pouring all of her love into the kiss.

Kara's eyes fluttered shut at the touch of Lena's soft lips against hers as her hand came up to cup Lena's jaw.

Lena hummed against her lips as she leaned into Kara's warm touch.

They kissed for a few more seconds when they felt the ride jerk again, nearing the bottom.

Pulling away wearing matching grins, they made it to the bottom of the ride, getting off with content smiles.

They walked back to the car, Kara holding onto the bear, as they glanced at each other every few seconds.

Kara buckled the bear in the backseat as Lena laughed as she grabbed Lena's hand before they could get into the car.

"Wait, there's somewhere else I wanted to take you," Kara said leading Lena away from the crowdy pier for a moment.

"Should I be concerned you're taking me to a secluded area?" Lena asked her teasingly as Kara's brow furrowed and she shook her head vigorously.

"What? No! I would never do that to you! I-"

"Relax darling, I'm teasing you" Lena assured the blonde with a calming hand on her bicep. The blonde let out a nervous laugh as she led Lena to a small hill.

"I knew that," Kara insisted as she sat down, pulling Lena down with her.

"I know," Lena smiled, going along with it as she curled up against Kara's side, the blonde instantly wrapping her arms around her.

"I wanted to bring you here to look at the stars. My father, Zor-El, used to teach me all about the solar system and planets as a child and when I first arrived on earth Jerimiah used to sit with me in the backyard and teach me the constellations."

Lena leaned against Kara's solid chest as she smiled sadly and pressed her lips to the underside of Kara's jaw. "Thank you for taking me here and sharing the stars with me," Lena whispered, pressing her face into Kara's neck.

Kara smiled and kissed the top of her head as they gazed at the stars together.

Lena always helped calm the raging sea, the storm that brewed under the surface in Kara. Lena was always there for her, never too far away, holding the stars to guide Kara's way.

So here Kara was, lifting up her heart to the one who holds the stars.


End file.
